These Are the Days
by Lady Piper1
Summary: Piper and Prue's nowteenage daughters were put into foster care as infants. Now, fifteen years later, they are living with the Halliwells. The whole family is happy to have the girls back, but something goes wrong, and the family may be split up once agai


AN: Hey guys! I'm not sure if any of you are still interested in my story, but I'd like to think that you've all been sitting in front of your computers, desperately waiting for an update. I know that's not the case, but hey, I can dream, can't I? Anyway, this is sort of a sequel to _The Enchanted Ones_. The three girls, Peyton (formerly Paetyn, but that spelling was a bit confusing), Paris, and Pandora, have moved in with the Halliwells. The girls are 15, 15, and 14, respectively; it's present day, give or take a month. Aaaand, I think that's about all you need to know. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize are the property of the WB. Peyton, Paris, and Pandora are mine.

"Mom!" A tall teenage girl ran down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor, her small hands quickly working her long red hair into braids. Out of breath, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Mom, can you drive me to the library? To study for finals with Ellie and everyone. Paris is already there, so I can get a ride home when Aunt Phoebe comes to pick her up after work."

Piper Halliwell sat in front of a high chair, feeding her year-old son Chris. Two-and-half-year-old Wyatt sat next to them at the table, quietly eating a bowl of cereal. Surprised, Piper's head snapped up at the sound of her daughter's voice. She stared, unblinking, in the girl's direction for a few seconds. _"I don't know how I lasted fifteen years without her, without Prue's girls. I can't believe we really have them back, it's like--"_

"Mom?" The girl interrupted her mother's thoughts. Piper looked at her daughter, blinked, and shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry Peyton. Drifted off there." Peyton giggled, knowing that besides her sarcasm and love of cooking, she had also inherited her mother's tendency to get lost in thought. "Give me minutes to finish feeding the boys, then I'll drive you."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks Mom," she said.

Piper smiled back, and returned to feeding Chris. Wyatt, who had finished his breakfast and silently watched the exchange between his mother and his much-older sister, sat up in his chair. "Peyt!" he demanded, grinning.

The teenager sat down next to her brother. "What's up, big guy?" she asked.

"You goin' library?" he asked. Peyton laughed and nodded. It had taken some time for her brother to start talking, but now he did so effortlessly--and, it sometimes seemed, endlessly.

"Do you want me to get you a book?"

"Yeah!" the toddler exclaimed, happily.

As she finished feeding Chris and cleaned up from the meal, Piper watched her two children, amused. When she had gotten pregnant with Wyatt, they had still been getting to know Peyton, and Piper had worried that the girl would resent having a sibling. The truth had been quite the opposite, however. Peyton loved children, and none more than her brother Wyatt. She loved her brother Chris too, of course, but Wyatt held a special place in the fifteen-year-old's heart.

"Okay, guys, let's go," Piper announced, once the breakfast dishes were cleaned. Wyatt slithered out of his chair and walked over to the back door, where he grabbed his shoes and slowly put them on. Peyton lifted Chris out of his high chair, and walked over to Wyatt, who grasped her hand and smiled. The three children continued out to the car, as Piper once again watched them, amused. She quickly grabbed her purse and keys from the counter and followed after them.

-x-

Piper's blue jeep pulled up to the San Francisco Public Library, where a small group of teenage girls sat outside on the stone steps. Immediately, Piper noticed her niece Paris, a girl with short dark brown hair. She was surprised to see her niece Pandora, Paris's younger sister, sitting next to her, but there was no mistaking her tan skin and light brown hair.

As the jeep stopped, Peyton opened the car door. "Bye Mom. Thanks for the ride. I'll be back around 5:30, I think," she said, leaning over to hug her mother. Then she turned to the backseat, where her brothers were, and waved. "Bye guys!" She stepped out of the car, shut the door, and waved once more. Then she turned, and ran up the steps to where her friends sat.

In the car, Piper sat and watched her daughter run up the stairs, her long red braids bouncing with each step. The girl sat down next to her friends, and they started talking. Piper watched Peyton for a few moments, happy that the three Halliwell teenagers got along so well, and happy that she and her sisters had been able to get the three teenagers back, despite the adoptions.

Wyatt interrupted her thoughts. "Mama, why we stop?"

Piper returned to reality, and told her son, "Oh...we're going back home now," but not before one last thought penetrated her mind: _It's almost too good to be true._


End file.
